Hearts and Love
by Jack of All Suits
Summary: Crappy title, I know. This is my take on how Kratos told Anna he loved her. Just one thing... He can't find the courage to utter the word 'Love' in front of her, or even say it while thinking about her. He substitutes it with a heart but, will she get it?


**A/N Okay… this is a really short one-shot but I love the Kranna pairing and this seemed like a sweet idea, not to mention I'm seeking inspiration for some other fics –coughtemporaryjustwon'tcutitcough- So… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I lack in the area of owning Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

**

"For the love of Martel, Kratos. Stop pacing!" Yuan cringed as his friend of four thousand years stopped and glowered at him, then returned to circling the square that served as his living quarters. "I can't say it! I've tried multiple times but it just comes out as… nothing!" The seraph sat down with a huff amid Yuan's snorts, "Kratos, you're an angel, an all powerful being. You can say one little word." He watched his fellow angel shake his head against the suggestion. "I can't! It's the strangest thing. I can't even spell it!" he took a piece of smooth parchment and grabbed a pencil. "I can't tell her!" He cursed loudly. He couldn't say 'The Word' without stuttering, or coughing, or choking, or just freezing when presented in a certain 'Situation'.

Yuan leaned across the table and cracked up as Kratos wrote the first letter and let out an uncharacteristic squeak of sorts before covering his face with his hands. "How can I tell 'someone' if saying it is my personal taboo?" He growled in frustration.

"Why can't you act it out or something?"

"Yuan… what would you do if I ran up to you and tried to act out… this?"

"…Good point." The two slipped back into thought, sharing the same quiet frown. "Hmm… Perhaps you could use a symbol? I've seen people use this…" He leaned over and roughly traced a shape onto the parchment.

"Perfect!" Kratos exclaimed quietly, grabbing some more parchment, only to be stopped by Yuan's hand. He looked over at his half-elf friend, who was frowning darkly, "Kratos… think about what you're doing. If you go through with this, you can kiss Mithos' trust, and perhaps even your life goodbye."

"You make it sound as if he's going to catch wind of this, Yuan." Kratos began darkly, "You aren't planning on telling him, are you?" His voice lowered and held an obvious edge of testiness.

"Not at all!" Yuan waved his hands before him in pitiful defense. "All I'm saying is that Mithos will wonder why you vanish off to Sylvarent for months at a time when you haven't shown an interest in it for centuries!" He folded his arms. "This whole situation has obviously clouded your better judgement."

"On the contrary, I think I can see everything much clearer now, Yuan. If anyone's judgement is clouded, it is yours. Yours and the rest of Cruxis'" Kratos grabbed the parchment and left Yuan at the table in utter confusion, "How did he turn that around on me?"

As he walked off the warp point in the Tower of Salvation, Kratos could feel his muscles tense up and he slowed to a halt. "I can't do this… I'm going back…" He turned around and froze again, "No, no, I must do this!" He started walking again and stopped, "Or… not…"

After ten minutes of conflicting emotions, Kratos left the tower, going through every reason as to why he had to do this. "Well, for on you got yourself into trouble just to rescue her from the ranch… That has to express some kind of affection…" he stared ahead blankly. Alright, time to put his plan into action.

In three hours he was sitting in a field near Luin and his eyes constantly wandered to the sun. He was physically shaking. He, Kratos Aurion! Trembling! It must have been the cold… wait! He couldn't feel the chill anyway!

Was she going to come? He'd left her a letter requesting her presence here an hour ago! Maybe she thought it was a joke… maybe she had gotten lost! Maybe—

"Kratos?"

He jumped a full three feet off of the grass with a jolt and coughed hysterically. "H-hello!" he looked up and smiled faintly at the object of his desires.

Anna Irving

She looked rather confused as she pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from her pocket, "I found this a while ago… I hope you weren't waiting long!" She read it over quietly, "Umm… what do you want to tell me?" She smiled sweetly and Kratos began to freeze up again '_Just give her the note…_' He thought, thrusting the sheet into her face and bowing his own head to hide the flush now spreading over his cheeks as she read the note over.

And over…

And over again.

"I don't get it." She finally blurted out, waving it around, pointing to the second word, well, symbol really. "I what you?" As she waved it, her waist-length chocolate-brown hair glistened against the sun.

Kratos looked over and frowned. He wasn't the best artist but that was obviously a heart! "It's… a heart, Anna." He said slowly with embarrassment.

"I heart you?" Oh dear… this wouldn't work out well.

"No. Er… I l-lo—That won't work…" He pointed towards the heart again, "Er… that can mean strong affection." He suggested pitifully.

"I strongly affection you?" Poor Anna scratched her head cluelessly. "I don't get it, Kratos." She muttered crossly, "You know I'm not that smart!"

Kratos sighed quietly and shook his head. "Let's try this again…" With that they set off in a crazed game of charades, as Kratos tried to mime and mouth 'The Word'. At one point Anna's eyes widened in realization and the angel froze, waiting for her response. Would she accept his adoration? Would she reject him?

"…I don't get it." She finally admitted.

His eyes narrowed and he slapped his forehead. "Anna… what does a heart mean?"

"Um… life?"

"No! Like on cards you send to someone special!"

"Love?"

"Yes! Now, imagine that between I and You!" He watched hopefully, and felt his heart leaping closer to his throat.

"What does love have to do with everything you've been doing?" She tilted her head with the cutest expression on her face, "Kratos…" It was amazing how every time she said his name he wanted to hear it again.

He couldn't take it anymore! In one stride he covered the distance between them and grabbed her arms gently, pulling her into him and pressing his lips against her soft, fragile ones.

He had expected her to struggle, to attempt to break free from his grip. He certainly hadn't anticipated her to return his gesture with double the passion.

Only when lack of air became eminent did they separate. Anna smiled up at Kratos and he found himself grinning back. "Kratos?" She said casually, resting her head against his chest.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I heart you."

* * *

**A/N: Gods I suck at writing romance! I'm sorry if Kratos seemed OoC but I always imagined him having a hard time telling Anna 'I love you'. My close friend tried it this way and I nearly died watching him explain what the 'heart' was (The girl he had a crush on was foreign and didn't understand ). Anywho, I would love it if you reviewed! Though this is just a little fic to get over my writer's block.**


End file.
